David's Wolf Children
by Skiu
Summary: Max and Nikki are abandoned only as babies. But luckily, they fall into David's care. They're both able to shape shift into... Wolves! It's up to David to raise them, care for them, and overall protect them at all costs. Lots of Dadvid/Momgwen moments in this story. Rated T for swearing. Highly inspired off of the movie Wolf Children. Please review and enjoy!
1. Free puppies

David sighed softly as he sat at his desk, flipping through his daily paperwork once more before his shift ended. His paperwork mostly consisted of check lists that he had to mark off daily, making sure everything was accounted for and everything was in place on the campgrounds and at the station, such as inventory. Gwen sat at the opposite end of the desk, reading through some trashy magazine as she usually did to pass time.

Today was no different for them as any other day was.

David and Gwen no longer worked at Camp Campbell. A very hot Summer came through with no rain for weeks caused a very traumatic forest fire, destroying almost all of the camp. Thankfully, even though he was concerned about the wildlife that called Camp Campbell home, nobody had been hurt. Campbell's schemes and scandals had been also uncovered, forcing the camp to be shut down and his betraying role model locked away forever.

It absolutely destroyed David at first, feeling like a part of him was now gone forever. But he had still wanted to be connected to nature as he always had been since he was a little kid, so he now works as a park ranger for a wildlife preserve and campground. It's not a Summer camp, but it's the next best thing...He guessed. Gwen had no luck finding any other job ( typical ), so she stuck with David and took the job as well. Gwen was David's best friend, anyways. He couldn't handle losing her too.

The weather outside was horrible. They had nobody visit the reserve today.  
Usually they'll have a few campers on the weekends or a few hikers during the week, but nobody came today...Or even the past week. Nonstop rain and winds... David was beginning to get concerned about flooding in the area.

He looked up at the small clock above the entrance of the station.  
It was nearly midnight; their shift was almost over and they could go home.

He sighed once again.

He remembered never wanting his shift to end at Camp Campbell.  
Nowadays... He just wanted to go home.

Especially on days like this when nothing happens, nothing interesting. Sure, he had Gwen to talk to, but it was hard to talk to her after she's stuck her nose in the same magazines for hours. Otherwise, he just sat and waited for his shift to be over so he could go home and sleep and then come back the next day to do the same thing all over again.

Times have really changed for him.  
He wasn't as happy with life as he used to be.

"You okay?"

David suddenly snapped back into reality. He looked over at Gwen, who had looked up from her magazine after a while, assuming she had finally finished it.

"Oh," David said, sitting up a little in his seat.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

She gave him a small smile.  
"You sighed twice in a row. You only do that when you're thinking about something."

"Oh..."

He looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess I was just thinking about how much things have changed. As in... Nothing interesting really goes on anymore. I miss it," He said.

"I kind of miss it too," Gwen admitted. Sure, she has more time to herself now and she can read more magazines and watch as much more trash TV then she used to be able to, but other than that... Work wasn't interesting anymore.

"But hey, it's not all bad, David. You still have campers that come around here; they enjoy the same things you do. You can make more friends with strangers here," Gwen said, neatly putting her magazines aside.

"Right... But I don't know, It's just... Not the same..."

He fondled the end of his bandanna, his Camp Campbell shirt he's had since he was small, that he still wore around his neck to this day. Gwen was right, he needed to move on. But it was hard, knowing so many memories were destroyed and gone forever...

"Come on, let's start closing up," Gwen said, standing up from her seat.

"It's almost time to close. We should get home before the weather keeps us from doing so. Maybe it'll clear up by tomorrow and we'll have some people visit us."

She felt bad for him. He got on her fucking nerves sometimes, but that didn't mean she didn't care about his well being. She knew Camp Campbell was pretty much David's life, and it had been completely ripped from him forever. She worried he'd never be able to move on...

"Yeah... You're right again." He stood up.  
"Maybe I'll try a little harder to make more friends here. This is my new chapter in life, I'll have to make the best of it."

"That's the spirit," Gwen said to him with another smile, receiving one in return from him.  
"I'll sweep if you mop," She said, heading towards the closet where they kept all the cleaning supplies.

Just as David was about to speak again, a noise caught him off guard.

"Did you hear that?"

Both of them paused.

The sound of the rain outside beating the roof harshly filled the room to replace their silence.  
Then the sound came again. Both of them turned to the front door and realized... It was a knock.  
One more filled the room before it completely stopped.

Gwen scoffed and looked at David.

"Jesus... Who the Hell is out here during this weather and at this time of night?"  
It kind of freaked her out, it was extremely ominous. David didn't feel any different about it.

"Maybe somebody got caught in the storm and they need help!" David said, turning to her with his eyes wide.

"David no! Nobody comes to the fucking station at this time of night!"

"But what if it's urgent? We can't just ignore it. We're still on duty."

"... Fine, risk your life opening that door. It could be some park ranger serial killer for all you know!" Gwen said, grabbing the broom handle for defense.

David swallowed a lump in his throat. That didn't make him feel any less nervous. He carefully approached the door. The door had a window, but the night sky and harsh weather made it impossible for him to even see through the glass. He swallowed roughly before turning the handle, and slowly opening the door.

Wind and rain came through the door, making David wince. The air was chilly.  
He opened his eyes and to his surprise... Nobody was at the door.

He felt himself grow cold out of fear and nearly slammed the door shut before he noticed a box at his feet left in the rain in front of the door.  
It wasn't a small box, but it wasn't a big one either. He looked around once more before he carefully picked up the box and took it inside, kicking the door shut behind him with his boot. He could feel movement inside of the box and nearly dropped it.

Instead he sat it down and backed away. He looked up at Gwen, who looked confused.

"This was all that was out there... I didn't see anybody. It must be some sort of packa-"

He was cut off by a noise emitting from the box, something that sounded like some sort of whimper.  
There was obviously something alive in the box.

Gwen suddenly was hit with all the bad memories of almost every platypus she's ever came across and lifted her broom stick to smash the box to pieces.  
"It's probably some wild animal ready to bite our faces off!"

"G-Gwen stop! We don't know that!" He said, quickly getting in between her and the box.  
"We have to at least open it. Somebody brought it to us for a reason." The anxiety was obvious in his voice.

Gwen grunted, refusing to put her broom down.

"Fine, but you're doing it."

David emitted a nervous sigh.

"O-okay.. Here I go..."

He turned and approached the box once again. He got down onto his knees in front of it. The noises were a lot more clear up close, despite them being muffled by the cardboard it was trapped in. It sounded like... a puppy? No... A baby? He couldn't tell, but there was only one way to find out. Gwen was intently watching behind him.

He gently grabbed the side of the box, and he carefully opened the cardboard flaps that concealed whatever was inside.

His eyes were immediately met with magenta ones.

David and Gwen gasped.

A very small baby girl looked up at David with very wide, bright, curious eyes. Her curly green hair was brushed back neatly, and her tiny pale body was bundled in a small pink blanket. She couldn't have been more than 4 months old, much too small to be on her own, and much too delicate to be sitting out in the cold rain in a cardboard box.

There was something else next to her that was completely tangled up in a blue blanket next to her. Whatever was under the blankets seemed to have been what was making the squeaky, frustrated whimpers and cries from inside the box. David carefully uncovered whatever was under the blankets, and it revealed another baby was inside.

It was a small caramel colored boy. He had thick, curly black hair, and his arms and legs helplessly kicked and thrashed at the blanket that was trapping him. His squeals of frustration filled the room. Once he realized he was free, he stopped squealing and he became still. He opened his eyes, looking up at David. His bright, almost piercing green eyes had almost the same amount of curiosity the girl's next to him had.

Both Gwen and David stared back at the babies in front of them, in both awe and disbelief.

The babies would have seemed perfectly normal... But they weren't. These babies had...animal ears.

Both had a set of tiny pointed ears atop their heads. So small, the babies could barely hold them completely up.  
David had seen similar ears on wolf puppies...

He also saw a small envelope tucked neatly under one of the blankets. He reached and grabbed it, and ripped the envelope open to find a note.

 _I didn't know whether to take them to an orphanage or a wildlife preserve. Please, take care of them._

That was all it read.


	2. New home

"Should... Should we call somebody?" Gwen stammered, trying to find words.  
Out of everything her mind was thinking about what was in the box, she never thought it would have been this.

"I don't know," David said softly, scratching the back of his head.

This became serious. The person who gave these babies up just now obviously wanted them to be cared for, otherwise... Who knows what might have happened to them. These babies were here for reasons because whoever was their supposed guardian couldn't care for them or... Other reasons he couldn't think of; or was too scared to think of.

What if they were keeping them from somebody?  
What if they were trying to... Hide them?

David had seen some weird fucking shit in his life. He wouldn't be surprised if these two babies were being hunted down for something sketchy; something Campbell would have done back then while he was at the camp and out of prison, using them for power or secret trade for something or... Worse.

"No... We shouldn't call anybody. At least not right now," He said, standing up from where he was, turning to Gwen.  
"We'll check the cameras tomorrow morning and see if we can find out who dropped them off here. We can't tell anybody. I don't think whoever left them here wanted anyone to know they were here." It could also explain the crazy hour they were dropped off here.

"Alright... But what are we going to do with them? We can't just leave them here," Gwen said, walking over to the box.

She got a closer look at the little tiny babies, getting down on her knees. She gently picked up the little girl, her hands under her arms. She didn't seem to be hurt or scared of her. Her vibrant magenta eyes stared back at Gwen's. The girl's little tiny hands reached out in attempt to grab loose strands of Gwen's hair, squirming slightly at the discomfort of the cold air hitting her bare body.

Gwen noticed the shiver and sat her back down next to her assumed brother, wrapping her back into the soft pink blanket.

"I don't know where we would hide them... Do you know how much trouble we'll be in and how much paper work I'll have to do for hiding children at the station?" She said, slightly glaring at David in frustration.

He was scratching the back of his head again, a nervous habit he's always had.

He suddenly felt that same familiar surge of responsibility for children he'd had when he was at Camp Campbell. He's had to take care of more than ten kids all at once by himself before. Although he was heavily criticized at times and it became overbearing a lot of times, he was still able to handle it. The dedication he had for kids was still very high, despite not being able to work with them in a year or two...

"I'll... I'll take them home."

Gwen's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah. I mean.. How hard can two babies- uh... _wolf babies_ be to handle?"  
He was trying so hard to sound confident and he was failing miserably.

Gwen shook her head and sighed. She would have offered to take them home herself but her apartment complex didn't allow... Pets.

"If you're sure you can handle them, David. If you need anything, you have my number."

He nodded his head to her, giving her a smile.

Both of them decided they'd lock up the place and leave for the night and would handle the cleaning tomorrow morning.

David threw his jacket over the box as he took the babies outside so they wouldn't get wet and risk getting sick from the cold. He still had the same old torn up car he's had for years, the same car he's used when he was at Camp Campbell. He struggled slightly pulling the stubborn seat belt around the box so it was safely secured in the front seat.

It took a few tries to get the engine to start, but that was completely normal for this car. He really needed a new one but he didn't have the heart to let it go just yet. It's one of the only things he has left that holds memories from Camp Campbell.

The ride home was surprisingly smooth, and the babies were quiet most of the way. David heard a whimper or two when the rain would get much more vicious against the windshield, but other than that, they were almost completely quiet. He was relieved to see that they were asleep once he arrived at his house.

David's house was small, but cozy and livable for one person. He had two bedrooms however; one of them was a guest room for family or for anyone that visits him, like Gwen for example. He planned on settling the babies in that room for the night. He wanted to be quick, he hated for them to be in this cardboard box any longer.

He threw his jacket over the box once more once he got it out of the car to prevent the babies from getting wet, gently sitting them down on the carpet in front og his couch once he got inside. Both of them were still asleep, thankfully. it gave David enough time to go set up in the other bedroom where they'd be sleeping. He didn't have anything for babies whatsoever in his home, and he was too scared to have them sleep on the bed; if one were to fall off they'd get seriously hurt.

So he ended up taking the mattress off of the guest bed and setting it on the floor. It was flat and firm and had a soft fitted sheet around it. David's used to dealing with pre-teens and teenagers, but he read somewhere that some blankets and pillows and even cat beds could suffocate a baby. With this knowledge, he only allowed them to sleep with the baby blankets they came with. The room was nicely ventilated as well, so too many blankets could make them uncomfortable anyways.

He gently took them out of the box one after the other and placed them both onto the mattress and sighed in relief as they both still seemed to be completely content. While sitting on the floor next to mattress he put them on, he got another good look at the two. They seemed to be much too different to be biologically related, but he didn't know.

The boy slept with his brows furrowed and with a small pout on his face. This kid had an attitude; David could tell the type after dealing with kids for so many years. The girl slept with a much softer expression, a small, gentle smile on her face. But something about the glint in those magenta eyes he saw earlier told him she was going to be a real wild-child.

He finally decided to call it a night. He only hoped they could survive the night without a diaper...  
The thought made him grimace, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

He kept the door to the guest room wide open and he laid himself on the couch so he was able to hear and see the babies in the next room while they slept. He found himself almost unable to fall asleep. The seriousness of this situation hit him all over again. He dreaded the next morning... He just wanted to get looking at the footage of the camera's over with so he could find a home for these babies... Or something. He wasn't sure what he was going to do and it worried him to death at the moment.

He fell asleep to the sound of nonstop rain that night.

It was 3:30 AM.  
The rain was still heavy.

David's eyes shot open to the sound of a baby crying in the next room.  
He immediately got up from his place on the couch, ignoring the soreness in his back from falling asleep so uncomfortably. He also noticed the current events had taken over his mind so much he slept in his work clothes... and shoes. Which he immediately kicked off as he got up from the couch.

He walked into the room and found the boy was crying while the girl was still sleeping contently. He had kicked off his blanket, and was still on the bed thankfully. David feared he might've rolled off. He turned on the lamp so the head light wasn't so harsh on his eyes or the baby's eyes. He walked over, and gently picked up the crying boy, re-wrapping him in his blanket.

The boy had tiny globs of tears running down his flushed cheeks. His tiny hands were balled into tiny little fists as he cried out loudly. David carefully sat himself on the floor, cradling the baby in one arm. He pulled out his phone quickly to check the time and felt a small pang in his chest seeing it was after 3:30 in the morning. He also saw he had a text message from his boss, saying the park will be closed today due to how horrible the weather was which caused the park to become a temporary safety hazard.

Great... Just great.  
This whole thing was becoming a disaster to him.

The boy in his arms cried out again, pitiful wails filling the small bedroom. David sighed calmly, bringing the boy closer to him as he rubbed the boy's back gently with his free hand while softly humming a certain camp song he knew by heart. His cries were muffled by his sleeve, he could feel his shirt becoming damp from his tears. The poor thing was probably hungry... He had never handled babies by himself before but he knew how important it was for growing kids to eat.

It took almost an hour for the boy to stop crying completely, falling back to sleep on David's shoulder.  
David's eyes were heavy with sleep deprivation. He gently moved the boy off of his shoulder to look at him to make sure he was asleep. That was when he noticed... The boy's animal features were _gone._ He wasn't sure why or how. The boy had two little human ears just like him. He noticed the girl was completely human as well. He bit his lip, too tired to question it right now. Part of him hoped he had been dreaming of the wolf ears and the wolf tails on them last night.

Part of him hoped this was all a weird dream.  
He was so tired, he hoped he'd been dreaming this whole time up to this point and he'd wake up in the counselor's cabin at Camp Campbell to start a new, fun day with new campers getting off the bus.

David sighed a long sigh of defeat.

Two hours passed after he put the boy back to sleep, and David decided he was unable to go back to sleep himself. He decided he'd go ahead and call Gwen to grab food for the babies, diapers, some clothes, and other necessities baby's needed that he'd pay her back for. Gwen was usually an early bird like him, so she answered the phone and said she'd be over in an hour or so due to the weather. She didn't sound too relieved that work was called off either.

Once he hung up, he heard the sound of a baby crying in the next room.


	3. Max and Nikki

Gwen was finally able to get out of the store and off the road, pulling into David's driveway. The rain was ridiculously vicious. Summer storms tended to be that way though. Gwen took much longer than she had anticipated, but she figured it'd be worth it.

While at the store, Gwen not only grabbed necessities for babies, but she also bought things for... Dogs. Just in case. She grabbed things like puppy ropes and puppy pads just in case the small baby toys she bought and diapers somehow don't suffice. She didn't feel like making two trips for David in this weather. ( Though, she totally would for the sake of the two babies. )

She slipped on her rain coat and grabbed the bags of baby gear, and headed up the steps to David's front door. She knocked gently and waited momentarily before David opened the door for her. As Gwen was about to pour all of her apologies and reasons why she had showed up so much later than she expected onto David, she quickly noticed how... Bad he looked. As in, he looked pretty fucking tired. His eyes were dark with sleep deprivation. She looked down and saw the little boy in his arms, _screaming his head off._

"Please come inside," David said to her, almost desperately.

She quickly walked inside, sitting her bags down on his couch.

"Geez, tough night?" She asked him, just loud enough for David to hear her over the child's crying.  
The other baby was still in the guest room on the mattress he had set down for them on the floor, playing with her toes, completely in her own world.

"He won't stop crying... I've tried everything. I tried putting on lullaby music from the TV, I rocked him, rubbed his back, sang to him, everything," David said, sounding completely defeated by this tiny little boy. The small child continued to cry and kick at David's arm. ,

"He's probably just hungry. I got food for them so no worries," Gwen said, getting out the baby formula, multiple jars of baby food, and a tiny bag of puppy food... Just in case. She then walked over to David, putting her arms out.

"Here, let me take him while you make him a bottle, see if he'll take it," Gwen said.

David nodded, and handed the screaming child to Gwen.  
And a moment after, there was _silence._

The boy completely stopped his shrieking right when Gwen held him. The boy lifted his head to look up at her with those wide bright green eyes, tears sitting in the corners of his eyes. After a moment his expression softened, stuck a thumb in his mouth, and laid his head down against her chest, closing his eyes. After hours of crying, he finally stopped. Because of Gwen.

David's face was priceless.

"That's...! That isn't fair..!" David said in shock and disbelief.  
"It took me a full two hours to get him to sleep last night," He said in a loud whisper.  
All Gwen could do was smirk at him.

"Shut up and make the bottle, the poor baby was kept up all night and now he's hungry," She said in a mockingly joking tone, gently rubbing the back of the babies head. David scrunched his nose and did as he was told, going through the bags and pulling out a bottle. Gwen got a lot more than David asked her to and he was extremely grateful she was helping him like this.

While David made the bottles for both of the children, Gwen took the boy into the guest room where she properly dressed both of the babies in diapers and some infant shirts she picked out for both of them. While dressing them she noticed that their animal features had... Disappeared. She brought them back out into the living room, each baby in one arm. The boy dozing off and the girl lightly bouncing in Gwen's grasp.

"Hey, David? What happened to their ears and Tails?" She asked.

David shrugged as he fastened the lid onto a bottle.

"I have no idea. They look like regular babies now. It makes things even more strange if you ask me," David said.

Once their bottles were done, Gwen tried giving the boy back to David so he could feed them, but the boy whined and kicked away from David, so Gwen just gave him the girl instead. They haven't heard a peep out of her this entire time... Until they gave her a bottle.

Tiny muffled squeaks of joy emitted from the tiny girl as she nearly took the bottle away from David with her mouth. Her magenta eyes glittered. Her tiny hands grasped the bottle so hard her knuckles turned white. She REALLY liked her bottle.

"S-slow down!" David said nervously, afraid she was going to end up choking herself. He tried pulling the bottle away but once he did he immediately regretted it.

Suddenly her squeak turned into a tiny high pitched growl, tiny baby fangs biting down onto the rubber of the bottle, tiny wolf ears springing up out of her hair, flattening against her head, her tail reappearing out of her diaper and wagging viciously as a warning for David to NOT to take away her precious bottle. It caused David to yelp and let go, letting the girl finish off her bottle herself.

"I guess she was... real hungry. Haha.." David said nervously. He was happy she was at least eating and he found out that the babies could control their wolf attributes on their own, depending on their emotions too, he guessed.

...

Gwen found herself staring at the child in her lap. The boy happily sprawled across her lap, resting his head on her arm, with a pacifier Gwen had bought for him in his mouth instead of him sucking on his thumb. The girl sat on David's lap, curled against his stomach. She had her very own pacifier too.

Gwen tapped her foot. David was dozing off from the lack of sleep.

"They need names to go by," Gwen suddenly said, causing David to jump a little and jerk his head back up from nearly passing out.

"Names? Oh. Yeah, I guess that'd be nice," David said, gently rubbing his eye sleepily while using the other to rub the girl's back.

Gwen thought for a moment, thinking of fitting names that would fit the two.  
"I used to have a dog named Max," She said with a small smile.  
"He used to have really curly black fur, just like this boy does," She said.  
"I think it'd be cute."

Max.  
It was really fitting. David nodded his head in agreement.

He thought for a moment too... He's always liked the name Nicole for a girl. Such a sweet and gentle name.  
But it wasn't as fitting for the girl sitting on his lap as he's like it to be.

"How about... Nikki, for the girl," David said. He thought it'd be more fitting than Nicole. It sounded much more wild.

Gwen smiled.  
"I think that's cute, a good choice for her," Gwen said.  
She was smiling, but then suddenly... She frowned.

"So... Have you thought of what you wanted to do with them in the end..?" She asked David.

David bit his bottom lip at the question, staring at the floor. He... Really hasn't. He didn't understand these kids very well quite yet, and he didn't understand what he could be in for by keeping them around. He still wanted to check the cameras at the station and try to identify who even brought them to the park in the first place. He wanted to find them a good home, even if that meant dropping them off at the orphanage. But... Part of that felt so wrong to him.

"No, I haven't.." David admitted, letting out a sigh.  
"I'm sure I'll figure it out by tomorrow. I know work is still called off but I _need_ to check the cameras to see who brought them to us." He said, sounding a little determined. In the end, he wanted to do the right thing for everyone in this situation. He's always wanted the best for everyone.

"And how are you going to do that?" Gwen asked, it sounding sort of a stupid idea to her.

"I'll just have to go in after hours," he said.

He'd have to risk his job for this shit.  
The thought made him even more tired.

"Well... Again, if you need anything, I'm here. You have my number." Gwen said, getting up and walking into the guest room to lay Max down onto his bed.  
She grabbed her car keys and threw on her rain coat as she opened the door to leave.

"Don't do anything stupid, David," she said with a smile, shutting the door behind her.  
He felt bad... He didn't even get to thank her for today.

He sighed as he heard her car pull out of the driveway over the rain hitting the roof and window like it had been doing for days now.  
Nikki yawned, her pacifier falling out of her mouth, curling up to her temporary guardian a little closer as she slept.

David decided it was time to sleep.


	4. Boss baby

**Author's note:**

 **Hello to everyone that has made it this far! :'D I've really appreciated the support I've gotten on this story so far both onsite and offsite... It really does mean the world to me and it makes me want to keep writing for this fandom. The fanart I have gotten for this story is unbelievable... I was so happy ;u; I felt yesterday that chapter 3 was a very weak chapter for me, so I decided to try and write one that was just a biiit longer for everyone here. You'll get to read about the babies growing up, I promise 3 thank you so much everyone. I read every review I receive 3 Please enjoy the story now!**

David awoke the next morning, not hearing any babies crying all through the night, which was a very good thing.

Everyone got their rest. It put both him and the babies in a good mood. Both babies were awake sitting in their bed, greeting David with tiny wags of their tails.

The summer storm was still stronger than ever, and it still shown no signs of letting up anytime soon according to the weather station reports on the TV.  
David could only imagine the amount of flooding damage there was in other downhill places where all the water would flow. Luckily, their area was used to extreme weather like this, so storm drains took care of everything mostly and flooding was never a huge threat since they all live atop the mountains. It was still rather annoying though... It interfered with work.

David made two more bottles for Max and Nikki. He'd have to feed them every two hours. So after getting them out of bed and giving the two fresh diapers, he went ahead and gave them their breakfast.

Nikki made it very clear to him yesterday that she didn't want David's help and she could feed herself, but Max didn't seem to mind being fed. So, David sat Nikki on a tiny play mat Gwen bought yesterday while she finished her bottle while he held and fed Max.

This was the first time Max let David hold him without him screaming or crying. It was nice. David couldn't help but smile a little at the sight.

Max's hair was messy and sticking up in different directions from sleep. David wanted to just pet those tiny little wolf ears of his...  
He blinked. Why did he want to do that? He... can't get attached to these kids. They aren't his babies. He's going to either find out who brought them here or he's going to find another home for them where they're safe and-

His thoughts were cut off by Max pushing away his bottle and letting out a small whine that he was finished.

"Done already? You only ate half of the bottle bud," David said to him, setting the bottle down to the side.  
Max only yawned in response, still a little sleepy. He looked up at him, his expression content, even though he still had that little pout he's had since they first met.  
He also noticed the babies have gotten slightly bigger too. They must grow a little faster than regular babies... They weren't normal.

Max's eyes suddenly looked passed David and his eyes widened with curiosity. He nudged his arm with his tiny foot. David followed where his eyes were looking and noticed he was staring at one of the bags that were still on the table... The bag that contained all the toys. A tiny little stuffed bear's head was visible sticking out of the bag. Max gently kicked him again.

He _wanted_ the bear.

David smiled and walked over to the bag, taking out the stuffed animal and handing it to Max. His expression instantly brightened, his eyes glittering. His tiny caramel hands grasped the bear that was almost as big as he was, and David could feel his tiny tail wagging against his chest. This was the first time he saw the kid look actually pleased about something.

He then heard Nikki squeal on the play mat, seeing the toy in Max's hands, expressing her jealousy. She had already completely finished her breakfast and she wanted a toy too. David looked around in the bag that contained another stuffed animal and multiple small puppy toys. He wasn't sure what she'd like better so he brought her the stuffed cat and puppy rope. She very much preferred the rope, biting into it with her tiny fangs and gnawing on it excitedly.

He sat Max next to her on the mat and decided he'd get some things done while they were occupied.

He called Gwen and updated her on the babies and she told him she'd be over later. He washed their bottles and unpacked everything Gwen had brought over for him. She really outdid herself... He unpacked clothes, baby soap and lotion, and other things. She even bought them some cute onesies with hoodie's that David really liked, but he decided to cut two holes in the bottoms of them for their tails. He'd definitely pay Gwen back.

Some time passed.  
The babies continued to play with their new toys most of the morning while David did daily chores, only stopping to feed them.

While David was doing dishes, he heard a weird noise come from the living room. The kitchen was pretty much connected to the living room in his house, only a kitchen counter separated the two rooms, so all David had to do was look over the counter to see them on the mat on the floor.

He saw Nikki trying to take away the bear that Max had with her mouth. Her expression was playful and mischievous as she tugged on the bear while Max's eyes flashed anger and he bared his tiny fangs at her, pinning his ears against his head as he tried his best to pull it away from her. It was very obvious he didn't want to play or share with Nikki.

David sighed and sat the dish he was currently washing back down into the dish water in the sink, dried his hands off with a towel, and made his way into the living room. Max was growling harshly at Nikki while she didn't seem to care. Neither were letting up and David was afraid they'd end up fighting. He got in front of them on his knees and reached for the bear.

"C'mon, lets not fight, kids," He said. "We need to learn to sha-"

He was cut off by a surging pain shooting through his arm.

Max had sunk his fangs and teeth into David's skin, biting him in fear he'd try to take his precious bear away too.  
David's eyes widened. Both he and Nikki let go of the bear.

"G-gh-!" David choked, seeing an ever so tiny glob of his blood form by the bite.  
Max's eyes flashed him the same anger, a muffled growl emitting his throat. David nearly screamed and panicked but he remembered that Max was just a baby... He didn't know what he was doing was wrong.

"H-hey buddy..." David said shakily, trying to pull his arm away gently. Small tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.  
"You can let go of my arm and have your bear... K-kind of hurts ya know..."

Max shown no signs of letting go, eyes narrowing, his jaw clamped down even harder on his arm.  
Max was showing who was _boss._ Nikki sat quietly, going back to attempting to shred her rope toy.

David was about to plead with the boy again until he heard the front door open, and he turned his head.

"Oh, what the fuck are you doing David..."

Gwen walked in and took off her rain coat, staring down at David on his knees on the floor while Max was practically swallowing the side of his arm.  
That is, until he saw Gwen. Max instantly let go of David's arm, eyes glittering and instantly smiling, throwing his tiny hands in the air for Gwen to pick him up. David's arm had a small, visible, red bite mark on his arm. It was bleeding a little. Max's teeth were _sharp._

Gwen walked over and put Max in her arms as David got up from the floor holding his arm.

"H-he bit me when I was trying to take his bear! He and Nikki were fighting over it!" David practically cried to her.  
Gwen sighed. She was used to having to bandage David up with all the times he's been stabbed in the hands or caught on fire.

"C'mon," she sighed. "Let's go make sure you don't get some weird infection."  
David let out a very pitiful whimper.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Gwen hummed as she fed Max his last bottle for the day until Max decided he was finished, and he pushed it away from her.

"Done already? You still have half of it left," Gwen said to him.

"He never finishes a bottle. That's just how he is," David told her.  
He was sitting on the floor playing tug-o-war with Nikki with her rope. She was like a small puppy... She couldn't crawl or walk or anything, so she just laid on her belly, wagging her tail in the air. David's arm was wrapped and it was sore, but he managed to ignore it while giving Nikki some play time.

"Man, what weird kids," Gwen said jokingly, holding Max on her shoulder and patting his back, trying to get him to burp.

It was evening hours, slowly falling into night. David still planned to sneak into work to check the cameras...

"So... You'll be okay watching them alone?" David asked her.

"Yeah, it's fine. I used to babysit as a Summer job when I was a teenager, so babies aren't really anything new for me," She said with confidence.

David smiled. He knew she'd be okay with it. Babies were definitely something new for him, so if he could handle it, so could she.  
He frowned again though, looking at his watch and sighing.

"I guess I better get going so I don't get caught in this rain..." David said.  
The rain had actually let up some throughout the day. It still rained, but nowhere near as vicious.

He let go of Nikki's toy and gently patted her on the head before getting up; she nuzzled her face into his palm briefly.  
He walked over to Gwen and gave Max a tiny rub on the head too.

"I'll call you and keep you updated," David said to her with a smile. He sounded confident that he'd be okay.  
The worst that could happen was that... He'd lose his job. And would have nothing to live for anymore. And be even more sad than he already was about his life.  
Yeah.

Gwen nodded. She felt bad. She would have done it herself by now but she didn't know how to look through the camera footage, that was always his job.

"Don't do anything stupid, David," She told him as he walked out the door.

He hoped he wouldn't.  
He hoped he was going to make some progress for these kids.


End file.
